Many persons such as infants and the elderly have difficulty supporting themselves in a sitting position. Also, because conventional seats are often relatively large for the body of an infant or an elderly person, such persons tend to tilt or slouch in these seats, such as high chairs, strollers, car seats, walkers, shopping carts, and swings for infants, and such as wheelchairs, sofas, car seats, and chairs for the elderly.